Pokemon: An Adventure Await's
by Toge Tastic
Summary: A story about a young boy named Shawn who start's his adventure. (first story so any criticism is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A new friend

It was early in the morning and the moon was still out, everyone was asleep except for a single, sleep deprived teen. His name was Shawn, he's tall and skinny, he has brown hair and green eyes he's also very optimistic. Shawn was awake all night, he couldn't sleep because all he could think of was getting his new companion. Which one was he gonna pick, there was Totodile the water Pokemon, Chikorita the grass type Pokemon and then Cyndaquil the fire type Pokemon. But he had already decided on which one he would choose, all he was worrying about was if his mom would let him go on an adventure like most kids his age were doing. He got up and headed toward the bathroom, he did his normal morning routine and then he entered back into his room. He checked the clock, it read 6:00 AM. He had woken up six hours early so that he wouldn't be late. He changed into his normal outfit consisting of a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, some socks and his lucky hat.

He headed down stairs into the kitchen, he grabbed his favorite cereal and poured it into a bowl, he was so excited that he poured orange juice instead of milk into the bowl and grabbed a fork instead of a spoon. He ate all his cereal not even fazed by the taste or the fact that he was using a fork. When he finished he turned on the T.V and switched it to his favourite channel, it was the Pokemon station. They were broadcasting a MLPB bout. (Major League Pokemon Battle) one of the trainers was using Hitmonchan and the other Hitmonlee.

"Wow! Look at this! A battle of the ages, Hitmonchan vs Hitmonlee" exclaimed the announcer.

He loved watching fighting type pokemon battles, they were always intense and kept you on the edge of your seat.

"Hitmonchan goes on the offensive and lunges at Hitmonlee with an Ice Punch!" Screamed one of the announcers.

"And Hitmonlee dodges it!" yelled the other.

'Hitmonlee retaliates with a Hi Jump Kick!" screamed the other.

Hitmonlee's Hi Jump Kick had knocked Hitmonchan off its feet! Hitmonchan quickly got up and charged up a Mega Punch, Hitmonlee did the other trainer saw what Hitmonchan was doing and ordered Hitmonlee to charge up his Mega Kick. They both lunged at each other, Hitmonchan's fist glowing bright and Hitmonlee's the same, they were about to make contact and then… The tv went dark.

"Shawn, why are you up so early?" Said a gentle voice.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't sleep." Responded Shawn.

"Well i'm up so my as well see what's on the news." Said Shawn's Mom

She turned the tv on and changed it to the news, she got up to make some coffee. Shawn sat there for about five hours watching the news and other battles. He got up and put his shoes and jacket on.

" See ya mom, i'm gonna get my Pokemon from Professor Maple!" Yelled Shawn as he walked out the door.

Professor Maple's lab was just a block away, as he turned the corner he saw someone walking down the block, it was Rachel, the girl he's had a crush on since the second grade. He caught up to her.

"Hey Rachel!" Said Shawn

"Oh, hi Shawn, are you off to the professor's lab too?" Asked Rachel

"Actually, yeah." Responded Shawn.

"Cool, we can walk together" Said Rachel.

They got to the lab, they saw a man with a large beard sitting at a desk, he looked as if he was coding something.

"Excuse me, Professor it's me Rachel, me and Shawn are here to get our Pokemon." Said Rachel in a louder voice to get his attention.

"Hello, I was wondering when you were gonna arrive. Please come this way."

Me and Rachel made our way to a table with three pokeballs resting on it.

" Come on now, don't be shy, come on out." Said Professor Maple softly.

First popped out Chikorita.

"Rita!" said Chikorita as it flipped its leaf back.

"Ohhh, it so cute." Said Rachel.

Next came out Totodile.

"Toto!" yelled Totodile as it jumped up and down.

And then finally Cyndaquil came out.

"Quil." said Cyndaquil quitely.

"You can choose first Shawn." Said Rachel.

" Ok thanks." Responded Shawn."

"I think i'll choose…. Cyndaquil!" Said Shawn happily.

Shawn picked up Cyndaquil and told him.

"You and me buddy, we're gonna be great friends I can tell."

"And I choose Chikorita!" Said Rachel as she picked up Chikorita and gave her a big hug.

"Good choices, here are their pokeballs" Said Professor Maple.

"There is another thing, I would like you to take these. They are a high tech Pokemon encyclopedia, it's called a PokeDex. It will record data on every Pokemon you catch, it can help you in battles too." Said Professor maple as he gave Shawn and Rachel a Pokedex.

"Good luck and safe travels." Said Professor Maple.

"Thanks!" Yelled Shawn and Rachel as they walked out the door.

Shawn looked down at his pokeball.

"You and me buddy, we're gonna do great together."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Here We Go!

Shawn made his way toward his house. He let Cyndaquil out to accompany him on his walk.

"Cyn?" Said a confused Cyndaquil.

"Sorry buddy, just wanted to get to know ya better." Responded Shawn.

"So why do they call you a fire type?" Asked Shawn.

Cyndaquil looked up at him angrily and shot out a huge plume of fire out of his back.

"Oh, that's why." Said a burnt and scarred Shawn.

They quickly made their way home.

" Hey mom i'm home!" Yelled out Shawn as he entered the house.

"Did you get your Pokemon?" Asked Shawn's mother.

"Yeah! Here he is." Said Shawn.

Cyndaquil was hiding behind Shawn's legs.

"It's ok buddy, come on out." Said Shawn.

Cyndaquil nervously made his way from behind Shawn's legs.

"Hey there little guy." Said Shawn's mom as she picked him up.

As Shawn's mom hugged the little mouse Shawn worked up the courage to tell his mom.

"M-mom, i want to go on an adventure with Cyndaquil." Said Shawn nervously.

" Well, ok fine. But if anything goes wrong come home, ok." Said Shawn's mom.

"I'll pack your bag. You can leave tomorrow you should get some sleep." Said Shawn's mom

"Ok, thanks mom." Responded Shawn.

Shawn brushed his teeth and washed his face, he walked into his room and sat next to the little mouse. Shawn and Cyndaquil watched the tv in his room for about an hour and a half. They were watching an interview with the Fire Type gym leader Cinder. She showed off her Pokemon which consisted of Pyroar, Magmortar, Ninetales, Rapidash, Darmanitan and an impressive Typhlosion which caught the attention of Cyndaquil as he stared intensely at the screen every time they showed Typhlosion.

"Well, we better get some sleep its an important day tomorrow." Said Shawn.

"Cyn." Said Cyndaquil probably saying ok in his own language.

Shawn awoke to Cyndaquil sleeping peacefully on his head. He looked to his side and saw that the clock read 12:00 PM. He gently picked Cyndaquil off his head and laid him on his bed. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, put on the clothes from yesterday and woke Cyndaquil up and brought him downstairs. Shawn's mom had made breakfast for him, Cyndaquil and her partner Eevee. Shawn and Cyndaquil had finished their meals quite fast. After breakfast Shawn's mom handed Shawn his bag and his hat.

"Goodbye, be safe!" Yelled Shawn's mom.

"Don't worry mom, i'll come to visit, I promise." Yelled Shawn.

Shawn made his way to route one.

"Ok buddy let's try to catch something." Said Shawn.

After looking for a couple minutes of looking Shawn was ready to give up on the route but as he started to walk away he heard a faint noise.

"Budew, Budew, Budew."

Shawn and Cyndaquil instantly turned around.

" Cyndaquil use Tackle and then Smoke Screen!" Ordered Shawn.

Cyndaquil did as Shawn ordered and slammed into the little grass type. Budew fell over from the impact, it looked a little dazed. Cyndaquil quickly followed with a Smoke Screen which sent Budew into a cloud of smoke. Shawn quickly chucked a Pokeball into the cloud. When the cloud dispersed there lay a motionless Pokeball. Shawn looked with awe, he looked at his Pokedex, it displayed the stats of the Pokeball.

"Yes! We did it! We caught our first Pokemon!" Yelled Shawn Joyfully.

Shawn walked up to the red and white ball and picked it up. He attached it to his belt and made his way to Dagwood.


End file.
